Premières et dernières fois
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "First Time Last Time" de guineapiggie - Il y a une première fois pour tout. - Et une dernière. Jetons un œil aux nombreuses premières et dernières fois du Docteur et de River Song.
1. Chapitre 1 - La chandelle

Bonjour à tous !

Nouvelle traduction avec des instants de vie de River et Eleven. Merci a guineapiggie d'avoir accepté que je traduise sa fanfiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le douzième chapitre est en cours de traduction et le sixième en cours de correction chez ma beta. Merci aussi à elle pour tout le temps qu'elle m'accorde !

Comme d'habitude, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les événements ni même l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire. Et si vous n'avez pas encore vu la saison 6 je vous déconseille de lire cette fanfiction, rien que ce premier chapitre contient des spoils pour le dernier épisode de la saison 6.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>Auteur <span>: guineapiggie  
><span>Titre original<span> : candlelight  
><span>Beta<span> : Sayuri-geisha  
><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : Ces one-shots sont inspirés par _lovely little stories_ de hannahncakes. Attendez-vous à quelques ellipses temporelles dans un même chapitre, car je me concentre sur leurs premières fois à tous les deux. Ainsi, la première partie de celui-ci se passe très tôt pour River (juste après _The wedding of River Song)_, et bien plus tard pour le Docteur. Quant à la seconde partie, River est en prison depuis environ un an, tandis que le Docteur vient juste de « mourir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La chandelle.<strong>

River s'assit sur le lit. Les bras autour des genoux, elle fixa le mur opposé.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Certes, ce n'était pas le grand luxe et la vue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais au moins la cellule était propre, et il ne faisait pas froid. Son seul problème : elle s'ennuyait déjà. Alors, si elle devait passer le restant de ses jours dans cet endroit, il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement un moyen de s'occuper.

Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira. Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'elle logeait dans cette cellule, et pourtant il lui manquait déjà. L'homme pour lequel elle se trouvait en prison.

L'homme qu'elle avait tué. (Bon, pas vraiment, néanmoins elle le ressentait comme tel.)

L'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

Le Docteur. _Son_ Docteur.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le journal bleu, puis le feuilleta. Les récits de leurs aventures ne noircissaient que trop peu de ces pages…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Docteur Song ?

- Non, ça va aller, je vous…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant, avec un peu de retard, qu'elle connaissait très bien cette voix. Elle sauta alors du lit, et, incrédule, sourit à l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre coté de la grille. Souriant avec suffisance, il s'appuyait négligemment contre le TARDIS comme s'il venait de pénétrer dans un bâtiment public, et non dans une prison haute sécurité.

- Salut chérie, je suis rentré.

- Et à quelle heure est-ce que tu rentres ? répliqua-telle comme en écho aux mots prononcés deux heures auparavant.

- Juste à temps pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, et l'ouvrit en quelques secondes. Et cela se prétendait « A haute sécurité » !

Pendant un instant, le Docteur l'observa d'un peu plus près, puis, très calmement, sans aucune trace de sa confiance en lui habituelle, il demanda :

- Tu ne pensais pas sincèrement que j'allais te laisser croupir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, sans savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire.

- Non, la coupa-t-il, ne répond pas. Question stupide. Oublie ça.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, un instant plus tard, sa voix était remplie d'une telle insouciance que sa bonne humeur semblait ne jamais avoir disparu :

- Alors… que penses-tu de ta cellule ? Prête à y passer un peu de temps ces prochaines années ?

- Oh, un peu plus que ça, j'imagine, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Mais effet, je pense que je suis prête à m'y considérer comme chez moi.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Pas encore.

Il sortit une bougie de sa poche, la posa sur la petite table de nuit, et l'alluma. Il demeura un moment immobile, admirant, sur le mur, les ombres de leurs deux corps projetées par la flamme.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Qu'en dis-tu ? Bon ce n'est pas vraiment un dîner aux chandelles, mais il faut un début à tout. Je verrais pour ça. Le dîner, je veux dire. Pas maintenant, bien sûr. Trop tôt. Je repasserais plus tard.

- Tu vas vraiment revenir me voir ?,questionna-t-elle, maudissant les accents de peur enfantine présents dans sa voix. De temps en temps ?

- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ? Enfin, on ne l'a pas vraiment dit, mais ça fait partie du contrat. Je suppose que la prison fait partie du pire…

Il se pencha légèrement, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur de son regard.

- Tu vois cette bougie ? Considère ça comme une promesse. Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, River. Je veux dire, tu vas tout de même devoir passer beaucoup de temps dans cette cellule, mais je viendrais te sortir de là aussi souvent que possible.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Je te ferais tenir cette promesse.

- Bien.

Il s'approcha encore davantage et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Leurs rires résonnaient encore dans la tête du Docteur, tandis qu'ils se glissaient dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, en direction de la cellule. <em>Oh, quelle nuit.<em> Il pourrait fort bien s'y habituer, pensa-t-il en souriant. Et, selon River, il restait encore bien plus à venir.

- Cette fois, ils n'ont même pas remarqué que j'étais partie, constata River en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à travers les barreaux.

- Ils s'en rendent parfois compte ?, interrogea-t-il, inquiet à l'idée que son futur lui ait pu lui attirer des ennuis.

- En général, oui. Mais comme je reviens toujours, ils ne m'en veulent pas trop.

Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux, puis commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

- Ah, les voilà, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui lança une boîte d'allumettes, et reporta son attention sur le tiroir pour y chercher autre chose. Pendant ce temps, il tourna la boîte entre ses doigts, essayant de lui trouver une quelconque anomalie. Ne constatant rien de spécial, il se résolut à lui poser la question :

- Et euh… que veux-tu que je fasse de ça ?

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et le dévisagea longuement, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il plaisantait. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, ses traits se radoucirent. Mais l'éclat de tristesse et de douleur dans son regard n'échappèrent pas au Docteur.

- C'est encore trop tôt pour toi, mon cœur, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ouais. Jamais venu. La nuit, je veux dire. Enfin, ici, dans cette cellule, avec toi, bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

Il ne l'avait vu ainsi qu'une seule fois, et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas s'en souvenir. Penser à la Bibliothèque s'avérait douloureux pour lui, bien que ce soit un peu différent de quand il pensait aux autres personnes qu'il avait perdues.

Il _haïssait_ perdre quelqu'un.

- Tu allumes toujours cette bougie, expliqua-t-elle en montrant la chandelle bleue posée sur la table de nuit.

- Je fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, une fois, tu m'as dis que c'était pour que je n'oublie jamais que tu reviendras toujours pour moi.

Son sourire triste trembla à nouveau.

- Une autre fois, tu as dis que tu aimais bien l'odeur des bougies.

- C'est vrai. C'est une odeur géniale. L'odeur du confort.

Il frotta une des allumettes et tenta de sourire.

- Et ça, tu pourrais bien en avoir besoin, ici.

Dès que la mèche de la bougie s'enflamma, il souffla sur l'allumette, la mit dans sa poche, et se prépara à partir.

- A plus tard, River, dit-il doucement, sans même être certain qu'elle l'ait entendu.

- Merci, Docteur, lança-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la grille.

- Pour quoi ? T'avoir mis en prison ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui fit, cette fois, un véritable sourire.

- Pour cette nuit. Et les nuits avant celle-là. Merci d'avance.

- Voilà qui ne me met pas la pression.

Il sourit largement et referma la porte du TARDIS derrière lui, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait à « au revoir. »

Jamais il ne la laisserait prononcer de tels mots.

* * *

><p>NdT : N'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic original si vous le pouvez. Le lien se trouve comme toujours dans mes favoris. Et une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction est toujours bienvenue ;)<p>

Vous pouvez mettre mon profil en _alert_ si vous voulez êtes tenu au courant de mes prochaines publications, et cette histoire également puisque pour la première fois il y aura plusieurs chapitres. D'ailleurs, le prochain retracera un moment très important de leur histoire à tous les deux. Lequel, a votre avis ?

Et je voulais également ajouter : si vous avez des suggestions pour de futurs sujets à exploiter dans leur histoire (vu à l'écran, évoqué ou inventé) n'hésitez pas à proposer, je transmettrai les idées à guineapiggie.

Sur ce, bonnes fêtes et à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Dernière nuit

Bonjour.

J'aurais dû poster le 64 et dernier chapitre d'errare ce soir mais... *tousse* je préfère attendre une semaine de plus, prendre le temps de le relire comme il faut, et le faire passer entre les mains de ma bêta. En attendant donc, deuxième chapitre pour cette traduction.  
>En parlant de traduction, je sais qu'elle sont assez espacées en ce moment, mais une fois le dernier chapitre d'errare publié, je posterais plus souvent et de manière bien plus régulière. Je ferai davantage le point à ce niveau en fin de chapitre.<p>

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>Auteur <span>: guineapiggie  
><span>Titre original<span> : Last night  
><span>Beta<span> : Sayuri-geisha  
><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni quoi que ce soit à propos de la série à part mes propres misérables idées.  
>Je voulais mettre celui-là à la toute fin, mais finalement je l'ai écrit et je ne voulais pas le garder pour moi.<br>De toute évidence, pour River c'est la veille de son expédition à la Bibliothèque, et pour le Docteur, j'imagine que ça se passe cinquante, soixante-dix ans après Manhattan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Dernière nuit<strong>

Il fixait du regard le costume noir, se demandant si elle s'en souviendrait. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souviendrait, elle se souvenait toujours de ce genre de détails. Ce costume serait parfait pour l'occasion.

Il l'enfila alors lentement, essayant de retarder encore un peu plus ce qui devait être fait. La veste semblait incroyablement lourde, pleines de souvenirs. Elle était si jeune à l'époque…

_Mon cher, vous devenez particulièrement sentimental._

C'est vrai, il le devenait sûrement. Cependant, à son avis, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Le TARDIS avait juste besoin de quelques instructions pour partir, et pour cette raison, le Docteur l'enviait beaucoup. Cela paraissait si facile pour elle, alors que lui avait l'impression que ses chaussures étaient clouées au sol.

-o-o-o-

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, dos à la porte. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci, et observa sa femme plier soigneusement les vêtements dans une petite valise. Elle y empila également plusieurs livres, à coté desquels elle rangea une brosse à dents, ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles reçue à son anniversaire. Pour elle, cela ne datait que de l'an passé, mais de son point de vue, il les lui avait offertes près de quatre-vingt ans auparavant. Elle attrapa ensuite un livre bleu, plus petit que les autres. Il était désormais très usé, et, tandis qu'elle le feuilletait, il put voir son écriture soignée recouvrir chacune des pages. Puis, elle le referma, et passa affectueusement sa main sur la couverture.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, chérie. Je suis rentré, dit-il, la faisant sursauter.

- Ne te faufile pas derrière moi comme ça ! siffla-telle en serrant son journal contre elle, inquiète à l'idée qu'il ait pu lire une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir.

_Je n'ai plus besoin de lire nos histoires, ma chérie_, pensa-t-il tristement. _Je les ai toutes vécues._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas regardé.

- Et bien, ça vaudrait mieux pour… est-ce que c'est une occasion spéciale ? l'interrogea-t-elle soudainement en voyant le costume. C'est celui que tu portais à Berlin, non ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, en colère contre elle-même.

- Désolée, spoilers. Alors, où en sommes-nous ?

_A la toute fin…_

- La dernière fois que je t'ai rencontrée, c'était à Manhattan. T'ai-je dis combien j'étais désolé ? demanda-t-il en essayant vainement de se montrer détaché.

- Oui, tu l'as fait, murmura-t-elle, redressant les revers de son costume. Je suis désolée aussi.

_Respire profondément. Concentre-toi._

- D'accord. Alors…assez d'excuses. Je suis venu te chercher.

- Où allons-nous cette fois ?

A nouveau, il dut se forcer à sourire. Visiblement, après neuf-cent ans d'entrainement, cela semblait enfin à peu près convainquant.

- Que dis-tu de Darillium ? Je t'avais promis qu'on irait, un jour.

Alors, d'un claquement de doigt, les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent pour l'ultime voyage de River Song.

-o-o-o-

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans une ruelle mal éclairée.

- Nous y voilà. Ferme les yeux, chuchota-t-il, le cœur lourd.

Lentement, il l'aida à se diriger dans la ruelle, marchant juste derrière elle. Il savait pertinemment qu'il la touchait bien plus que nécessaire, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, car il ne supporterait pas de la laisser s'éloigner.

- Les entends-tu ? la questionna-t-il doucement tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur la place du marché, déjà noire de monde.

- Oui, je les entends.

- D'accord, alors, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Nous y sommes. Les tours chantantes de Darillium.

- Waouh… cet endroit… je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, souffla-telle.

Les yeux brillants, elle observa ce qui l'entourait : la place circulaire, emplie de toutes les sortes d'êtres vivants peuplant l'univers ; les vieux immeubles, qui semblaient si fragiles qu'il s'était toujours demandé comment ils avaient pu tenir debout aussi longtemps ; et les tours massives qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, se mouvant presque imperceptiblement au gré de la brise légère.

- Ouais, vraiment magnifique, acquiesça-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, ni vraiment savoir s'il parlait de sa femme ou des tours.

L'envoûtante mélodie qui s'élevait dans les airs enfla en un canon doux-amer. Sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il les essuya avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Quand bien même elle lui avait affirmé l'avoir vu pleurer cette nuit-là, il ne comptait par gâcher leurs derniers instants ensembles par ses pleurs.

Hors de question.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et il s'y cramponna, soulagé d'avoir quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

- Ce sont vraiment les tours qui produisent cette musique ?

Il sourit en l'entendant poser sa question.

Même après toutes ces années, elle restait toujours avide de savoir.

- Ouais, et elles ne chantent qu'une nuit tous les mille ans.

- Qui les a construites ?

- Personne : elles sont vivantes. Considère qu'elles ont poussé comme des champignons.

Cette idée la fit rire.

- Et bien, reprit-elle, ce doit être l'endroit le plus spectaculaire où tu m'ais jamais emmenée.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai repoussé si longtemps.

Ils restèrent tellement immobiles que cet instant lui parut durer des heures. Effrayé à l'idée de rompre ce bref moment de quiétude, il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Quand, finalement, elle lâcha sa main et annonça qu'elle allait leur chercher à boire, il sentit la peur l'envahir une nouvelle fois.

- Tu vas bien mon cœur ? interrogea River, en lui jetant un regard acéré.

- Hein ? Ouais, ça va. 'me suis jamais senti si bien, répliqua-t-il, bien trop gaiement.

Elle ne sembla effectivement pas le croire. Toutefois, elle hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaître parmi la foule.

_Certains m'ont abandonné. D'autres se sont perdus en chemin. Et quelques uns, pas beaucoup, mais… quelques uns sont… morts._

Et River, tout comme ses parents, s'apprêtait bientôt à faire les trois.

_Ressaisis-toi maintenant, espèce de vieux fou sentimental._

Il se pinça fortement le bras. Instantanément, la douleur provoquée le ramena à la réalité. River revint au même moment, apportant bouteilles et verres. Elle l'observa, perplexe, prendre la bouteille de vin rouge et en verser dans les deux verres.

- Je t'ai apporté de la limonade, mon cœur, tu n'as pas à…

Il but le verre d'un seul trait avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. C'était répugnant, mais au moins le geste eut exactement l'effet escompté. L'alcool fit immédiatement son effet, et atténua ses idées noires.

- Ce n'est pas juste la musique, hein ? murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi arrivait-elle toujours aussi bien à lire en lui ?

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas que ça, confirma-t-il, évitant son regard perçant en fixant le sien sur leurs pieds.

- Alors, dis-moi.

- Je ne peux pas…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Tant de fois, il avait rêvé de pouvoir tout lui raconter, de la supplier de ne jamais mettre un pied dans cette maudite Bibliothèque… seulement il s'agissait d'un point fixe. Il déchirerait le tissu de la réalité s'il tentait de la sauver. Oh, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir…

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Il ressentit tant d'inquiétude dans sa voix, qu'il dut lever le regard vers elle.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas. Spoilers.

Sa propre voix sonna étrangement à ses oreilles, et il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle hésita, puis tendit la main et l'essuya avec douceur.

- D'accord.

Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer sa reconnaissance de l'avoir ainsi à ses coté, peu importe combien il en souffrait. Il l'attira alors à lui, l'embrassa, et essaya de faire en sorte que chaque seconde dure une éternité.

-o-o-o-

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé à coté d'elle, plus proche que ce que ses cœurs endoloris ne pouvaient supporter, il écoutait sa respiration tranquille, et _pleurait. _A nouveau. Cependant, cette fois au moins, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. River dormait, et, entre ses bras, elle semblait se sentir bien plus en sécurité qu'elle ne le devrait. Plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'était. Elle dormait paisiblement, sans aucun mauvais rêve pour venir troubler son sommeil. Non, cette nuit, les cauchemars étaient tous pour lui.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Il savait aussi qu'il allait peut-être la revoir, un jour, plus jeune. Mais peut-être pas, et cette idée le tuait. Une nouvelle fois, il se prit à envier sa femme. Elle, elle avait su que c'était la fin, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Lui n'en serait jamais sûr. Un jour, il arrêtera tout simplement de la rencontrer, sans même le réaliser. Elle sera partie, lui sera arrachée, comme tous les autres.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, il parvint à se convaincre de la laisser. Il se dégagea ensuite de son étreinte, tout en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, puis il ramena prudemment les draps, et la couvrit de son mieux. Il prit le tournevis qu'il avait fabriqué pour elle d'après ses souvenirs, et qui contenait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. _C'est un cadeau, ne t'avise pas de me le rendre_, griffonna-il sur une feuille, avant de les ranger tous deux dans sa valise, à coté du journal bleu. Un autre cadeau, fait bien longtemps auparavant.

Lentement, il se mit à genoux près du lit, ses cœurs tambourinant comme s'il avait couru pendant des centaines d'années. Bien que, techniquement, ce soit le cas.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et déposa avec douceur un dernier baiser sur son front. Il devait lui dire au revoir, le moment était venu, toutefois les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il hocha tristement la tête. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir dès le début qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de le lui dire.

- Je vais encore fuir, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? murmura-t-il avant de se lever, hésitant. Je suppose que c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Un jour, tu me diras ce que tu as fait pour mériter un homme aussi lâche que moi.

Il partit alors comme un voleur.

_Un vieil homme stupide qui a volé une boîte bleue et s'est enfui._

Voilà sans doute le meilleur résumé de sa vie qu'on ait jamais fait.

* * *

><p>NdT : N'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic original si vous le pouvez. Le lien se trouve comme toujours dans mes favoris. Et une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction est toujours bienvenue ;)<p>

Comme dis au début, je posterais bien plus régulièrement quand j'aurai (enfin!) publié le dernier chapitre de ma fic errare. Et la vérité c'est que j'ai pas mal de traduction en avance qui n'attendent que ça !  
>- J'ai traduis les 13 chapitres de cette fanfiction.<br>- Plusieurs one-shot Doctor Who sont également terminés (Eleven/River ; Eleven-Melody ; Ten-Jenny ; Tentoo/Rose)  
>- Une fanfiction Criminal Minds de 11 chapitres terminée également(Hotch-Reid)<br>Et deux ou trois autres textes dont je dois encore attendre l'autorisation des auteurs.

N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, et que je met à jour mon profil régulièrement pour indiquer les textes à venir !

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
